Ravens Capture
by tinadee99
Summary: Raven is sick and gets captured by addonis and Beast Boy and the others have to try and save her. Rated T. BBRAE, possibly some Robstar
1. Chapter 1

Captured

This is set a couple years later when there all older and Beast boy and Raven are a couple. Sorry the chapters short. This is my first story for FanFiction. Please Review!

Chapter 1

Ravens POV

I hate being sick. I feel so useless "ACK" I coughed, my whole body shook as coughs racked through my body. My room was silent for a moment until I heard a knock on my door "Raven. Its beast boy."

"Yes?" I said I said weakly not really in the mood to talk to anyone not even Beast Boy.

"I brought you some tea"

"Alright" I said while coughing "come in" Beast boy walked in and set the tea on my dresser. I started to say thank you but then I started coughing again, my whole body shaking "Aw Raven" Beast Boy said and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, weak from all the coughing "t-t-thank you" I started coughing again Beast Boy said "I'm going to stay right here with you. I promise" we both lied down on the bed and just stayed the way we were, my head on his chest, his arms around me. We eventually feel asleep like that, in each other's arms.

The next day

When I opened my eyes I saw Beast Boy gazing down at me with so much love in his eyes "I love you" I said and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you to Raven. So much" Beast boy said and wrapped his arms protectively around me "I promise I will never let anything happen to you" I gazed into his beautiful green eyes and knew he would do everything he could to protect me "I know" I said and snuggled into his arms. We stayed like that for a while, and I actually felt better. It all seemed perfect, and then of course the alarm rang. Beast Boy got up "I'll be back soon" he said

"No I'm coming with you" I protested

"Raven you're sick! You have to stay here and rest"

"But I can help! Besides I'm feeling better!"

"You need a day of rest, to fully heal" Beast boy said and saw that I was going to further protest "Please Raven"

"Alright but only for you" I agree grudgingly. Beast Boy gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then ran out the door. I got back in bed and tried to fall asleep. After ten minutes I knew it was no use. I left my room and went to the kitchen to make some more tea. But what I saw made me forget all about tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beast Boys POV

I wanted this fight to be over as soon as possible. I couldn't stand another minute. I hated that raven had to be stuck home all alone while she was sick. What if something happened! When we got there Robin yelled "Titans Go!" and that was all I needed. I jumped into action; I turned into a T-Rex grabbed Doctor Light between my jaws and threw him in jail. I nodded at the police and the team and then I flew off, trying to get home as fast as I could.

Ravens POV

The Living Room was a mess. The couch was in shreds and there where robots everywhere! I ran out of the room trying to be as quiet as possible but they had already spotted me. I ran to my room and used my powers to open the window. I flew out of the window as fast as I could and looked back to see if any of the robots had followed me when a heavy weight landed on my back and I was taken to the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I said and then the robot was off my back and into the wall. I ran away turning my head to look back every few seconds. The robots where right behind me! "That's it!" I said and turned around "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" I yelled and all the robots froze. I started to walk away but they started moving again. They started crawling all over me and I disappeared underneath a pile of floundering robots. Before I could hold back my demon side came out. Two became four, purple became red. I grew taller. As the robots shrinked away I said "Whats the matter afraid of the dark" and came closer to them. The robots started attacking again and I sucked them into my dark side. Soon I was in control of myself again. I threw cars at the robots then flew up and tried to get away. Then something shocked me from behind. 'I can't move' I thought 'I need help. Beast Boy! I can send him a message through my mind!' I thought 'Beast Boy, help I have been captured by robots. I don't know where they're taking me but I need help ASAP!' the message was the last thing I could remember till everything went black.

Beast Boy's POV

I was flying back to the tower when a voice started talking in my mind. I realized it was Raven 'Beast Boy, help I have been captured by robots. I don't know where they're taking me but I need help ASAP!' "Raven!" I yelled out loud. The tower was in chaos, there was holes in the building and dead robots lying on the ground 'Raven put up a good fight' I thought and ran into the tower "Raven!" I yelled praying that maybe she was still here. I found a note on the table

Titans,

I have your precious Raven. She is going to be my wife. Enjoy the time you had with her because she is mine now

-Addonis

"Addonis" I growled "He will pay" I grabbed my communicator and called the others "Raven has been captured by Addonis!" I said urgently "What!" Robin said "Don't worry Beast boy will find Addonis and Raven and make him pay"

"Oh he will pay" I growled "I'm going to make sure of it!"


End file.
